


You're Crazy

by micasa



Series: Friends With Benefits Taegyu [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Choi Beomgyu, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa
Summary: Beomgyu was very much eager to go home after his afternoon "sessions" with Taehyun.orThe second part to my fic "You're Unbelievable"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Friends With Benefits Taegyu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856359
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	You're Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> warning: again, if you don't like smut, get tf out of here.

Beomgyu was excited to go home. Taehyun's words repeatedly playing on his head, non-stop. _Deep and long conversation with me... Deep and long conversations with me..._

When the bell rang, signalling the dismissal of class, he texted Taehyun that he would go home first to change and get some clothes, and also saying that he'll go to Taehyun's house as soon as possible.

_> Why are you so excited, hyung? ㅋㅋㅋ it's not like there's anything new about what we're about to do._

_\- I look forward to it because it's you._

Beomgyu curses to himself, rereading what he just sent the younger. He forgot that this was supposed to be a 'no strings attached' thing and let his emotions get to him. He was snapped out from his internal chaos when his phone dinged, notifying him of Taehyun's replies.

_> •//////• why are you like this?_

_> I look forward to it too because it's you >3<_

A smile broke out from Beomgyu's face and maybe, just maybe, he actually had a chance with Taehyun.

* * *

Beomgyu arrived at Taehyun's house, half an hour after he went home. He pushed the door bell and moments after, a very disheveled Taehyun was revealed by the door.

"Why do you look so wrecked we haven't even started y--mmp"

Without any warning, Taehyun pulled Beomgyu inside his house, locking the door and crashing his lips to the older's. "I missed you." Taehyun whispers against Beomgyu's lips.

The latter's chest bloomed with pride upon hearing the red-head's words, but something was off. "Yeah? You missed me?"

"So much..." Taehyun replies as he kisses Beomgyu with desperation.

Beomgyu knew something was not right. The way Taehyun spoke with severe longing was a hint, but when he felt tears rolling down from Taehyun's eyes, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, darling." Beomgyu pulls away to cup Taehyun's face and brush his tears away. "Let's sit down, okay? Tell me what happened, lovely."

Both of them makes their way to the living room and sits there. Taehyun was sniffling, eyes still spilling with tears. "It's okay... it's not important." He tries to convince Beomgyu.

"C'mon, baby." Beomgyu cups Taehyun's face once again and peppers his face with kisses. "If you're crying, you know it's important."

"It's stupid."

"As I said, it's not stupid if you're crying."

"You might be disgusted if I tell you."

Beomgyu's eyes widens at Taehyun's words. "What?! Baby, no. I would never be disgusted with you. You're the loveliest, most beautiful, gorgeous human being in the entire world. I love you so much." Beomgyu didn't even care to filter his words out. At this point, he doesn't care. All he wants is to comfort Taehyun and give him the affirmation that he needs.

Taehyun's face contorts into a unreadable facial expression. "Don't say stuff like that if you don't mean it."

"What do you mean? It's true! You're the most beautiful person I---"

"I meant that you shouldn't tell people you love them when, in fact, you don't."

"Huh?" Beomgyu was beyond confused. He didn't really know what the hell is happening but all he's getting is that Taehyun thinks he's saying 'I love you' out of pity.

Which is, of course, not true.

"I'm so confused and distraught about us. I always kept thinking, why are we doing this? Would it be better if we stop? What does this all mean to you? I asked people about being friends with benefits and they said that people under that label are just friends who's looking for a quick fuck and I don't like it... realizing that I'm just a quick fuck to you when you mean so much more to me." Taehyun rambles, more tears running down his cheeks.

"Taehyun..."

"I know, you might think I'm crazy for wanting more from this type of relationship but I don't think I can handle this. If you don't feel the same way, please, let's stop."

Beomgyu's heart was pounding because of the confession. Does this mean that he likes me the way that I like him? Beomgyu wonders. He takes Taehyun's face on one of his hands while the other hand went to hold the younger boy's hand.

" _Hyung_..." Taehyun weakly calls. "Do you love me the way that I love you?"

Beomgyu's eyes blurred with tears, happiness exploding in his body. "Yes... Yes, I do." He said before pulling the younger into a deep passionate kiss.

Unlike any other of their kisses, this wasn't just a kiss that was roughly initiated or kisses that were rushed. This one held emotions; Emotions that they didn't know the other harboured. Love, longing, passion, admiration and relief, all felt from one kiss.

Beomgyu pulls away from Taehyun, forehead resting against the other's. "You don't have to cry anymore, baby. I've loved you way longer than you think."

He felt the other smile, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so relieved." Taehyun caresses the older guy's face. "God, I'm so in love with you."

They both laugh in unison. Beomgyu leans in for another kiss, this time with much more fervor than earlier. He bit the younger boy's bottom lip, earning a high pitched moan from Taehyun.

"You're mine, right?" Beomgyu says in between kisses.

"Yes yes yes, all yours... all yours."

Beomgyu lets out a deep moan, staring at Taehyun straight in the eyes. "Bedroom. Now."

Taehyun felt like melting into a puddle, hearing Beomgyu's voice. The latter holds him by the wrist and drags him to his own bedroom, throwing him to his bed.

"Strip."

That's all Beomgyu had to say for Taehyun to start hastily removing his clothes. Taehyun's mind was on chaos, part of it still hung up on the fact that Beomgyu was also in love with him and the other that wants to melt into a puddle because of how hot Beomgyu is, right now.

Beomgyu just stood there, watching Taehyun remove his clothes. He can't believe that he finally can call this beautiful man his own. Taehyun is officially his— _he didn't really ask him yet but it was pretty obvious, isn't it?_ — and now he can freely express how much he loves the younger. He can't wait to finally show him off to everyone and annouce that Taehyun is his and his alone.

"Fuck, you're so amazing." Beomgyu growls at the sight of Taehyun obediently sitting on the bed, looking up to him with lust on his eyes.

"Can I?" Taehyun said, hands teasingly playing with the waist band of the older's sweatpants.

"Of course, angel. Be my guest."

Taehyun takes the older in his mouth and started bobbing his head, earning a loud groan from Beomgyu.

"That's good, baby. You're taking me so well." Beomgyu whispers and held the back of Taehyun's head, guiding him to take Beomgyu's dick deeper.

Taehyun, of course, preens at the compliment, moaning as he took Beomgyu deeper than he ever did before. The vibrations worked wonders and Beomgyu could swear he saw heaven for a split second, if there is one.

"You're so good... So good for me..." Beomgyu continues to whisper compliments to Taehyun. The latter pulls away from Beomgyu and taps him, making the older look at him.

"Come on my face, hyung and don't take your eyes off me while doing so." Taehyun says in a small voice. Beomgyu nods mindlessly, completely under the younger boy's spell.

"Yes, yes, that's right, yes."

Taehyun smirks in amusement before taking the other's dick into his mouth again, sucking even more enthusiastically than before.

Beomgyu's mind was at a complete mayhem that all that left his mouth were strings of curses and Taehyun's name, again and again and again. His hips weren't under his control anymore, bucking into the sensation of Taehyun's wet cavern. But his eyes never left Taehyun's. He takes in the sight of the younger's appearance and Beomgyu knows he could cum right there and then.

The red head's cheeks were hollowed, his own dick evident on the other's cheeks, plump lips perfectly wrapped around his cock with drool dripping from the side of his lips, eyes completely focused on his own, not breaking the eye contact.

Hot was the only word that came to Beomgyu's mind as he fucked the younger's mouth.

He felt a familiar churning in his stomach which meant that he's almost at his limit. He picked up his pace, fucking Taehyun's mouth without any mercy. Taehyun was choking at Beomgyu's dick but he didn't even care about breathing. All he wants is to pleasure the older as much as he can, so he stayed there, taking whatever Beomgyu gave him.

Beomgyu pulled out and fisted his cock towards the direction of Taehyun's face who now has his tongue out, waiting for his lover's release.

Beomgyu curses as he releases, his seed directly squirting into Taehyun's face, some of it went to the younger's eyes while some went to his mouth.

"Tasty as ever." Taehyun grins as he licks the cum that made its way to the corner of his lips.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you? Yes I am."

Beomgyu grins at the younger's response plants a deep kiss on the cum smeared lips of his lover. "That's great if you are."

"We can be sappy tomorrow. Earlier you were complaining that we didn't go all the way and now you're being sappy as shit. How about you start fucking me like you own me and--" Beomgyu growls and pushes Taehyun to position him on his hands and knees.

"Still the impatient slut as always, huh. Since you've asked for it, let me fuck you to remind you NOT to talk to me that way."

"Show me what you got, Choi." Taehyun fires back. "Oh, and you don't have to prep me. I already did that earlier because you took a good 30 minutes to show up." He says to Beomgyu, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Did my slut wait too long? Did this cum slut wait for too long that he couldn't take it any longer and started fingering himself?" Beomgyu smugly asks, holding Taehyun up by his neck, back flushed against Beomgyu's clothed chest.

"Yes and if you don't take off that goddamn shirt and fuck me like you mean it, I'll go and leave you here to fuck someone else." Taehyun hisses back to Beomgyu, infuriating the older by his statement.

"Fuck someone else?" Beomgyu growls. He then thrusts in Taehyun's hole without warning and picked up the pace immediately. "Do you really think they can satisfy you the way I can?" Beomgyu hisses at Taehyun, his grip on the other's neck tightening. Taehyun lets out a choked sob as Beomgyu picked up the pace, pounding into his hole mercilessly.

"Answer me, bitch." Beomgyu growls dangerously on Taehyun's ears, lips then latching on to the younger's neck, sucking and biting into the soft flesh of Taehyun's neck.

"F-fuck... Beomgyu... calm do–ahh!!" He tries to hold on to Beomgyu's arms only for Beomgyu to push his hand away. Beomgyu then holds Taehyun's head and presses him harshly against the mattress, the latter going limp at the dominance Beomgyu was showing.

Beomgyu removes his shirt at one go and bends down to suck marks on Taehyun's back. "You're mine, remember that. No one can make you feel this way, no one can ever satisfy you like I do." He tells Taehyun in a commanding voice. The said boy could only moan in agreement, mind going blank at the pleasure Beomgyu was giving him.

"Say it, slut. **_I belong to Choi Beomgyu_**."

"I... belong to... Choi Beomgyu!"

"Good slut." Beomgyu pulls out and turns Taehyun on his back, realizing he didn't even use a condom. "Fuck. I forgot to use a fucking condom."

"It's okay... I trust you." Taehyun smiles at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu's heart did some somersaults, butterflies immediately fluttering in his stomach. "Ah, don't be sappy in the middle of sex." Beomgyu complains with a flushed face.

"You were the first one to destroy the mood, idiot." Taehyun snickers. "Now get back inside and fuck me."

Beomgyu rolls his eyes in amusement and enters the younger again, the latter immediately letting out a lewd noise. "But don't you fucking dare say that you're gonna go and fuck someone else, okay? I swear to god, Kang Taehyun, it won't be pretty."

"I just said that to rile you up." He said, wrapping his legs and arms around Beomgyu's body for stability. "I only love you. You're the only one for me."

Just as he said that, Taehyun felt tears dripping down to his shoulders, then it hits him.

_Beomgyu is crying._

"I fucking love you so much, Hyun. Fuck, you're also the only one for me." Beomgyu said in between sobs, fucking into Taehyun's hole faster.

In Taehyun's opinion, it was so funny how rough sex turned into a mushy and passionate sex. Right at this moment, as Beomgyu pounds into Taehyun while whispering 'I love yous' into his ears, he feels loved and happy and he won't have it in any other way.

Moments later, both of them were already gasping for air, chasing after their release. Taehyun curses as he releases his seed in between his and Beomgyu's stomachs. Beomgyu shivers at the way Taehyun's hole clenches at his cock, groaning loudly before pulling out and cumming on the mattress.

They laid together, side by side. It was already 7pm and they didn't even notice.

"So..." Beomgyu awkwardly starts. "What do you say about going on a date with me tomorrow?"

Taehyun laughs loudly, thinking that Beomgyu being embarrassed on asking him out on a date after having a mind blowing sex was funny. "It depends." He teasingly answers.

"What now?"

"How about a dinner date tonight so I can finally ask you to be my boyfriend?" Taehyun grins at him cheekily.

"Bold of you to assume that YOU'RE going to be the one who's gonna drop the question."

"Try me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests you can message me here!
> 
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.qa/n87030415)


End file.
